The Story Of Us
by deathwarrior700
Summary: A long time ago there lived two great warriors who saved their country and their people. They were always friendly to each other and never wanted to split apart. War and injustice would soon separate their fates. They will have to choose sides as they grow apart by the raging conflicts. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1: Where the leaves fall

Prince of the Forest

Authors note:

Hello everybody, I wish to thank you for showing interest in my work. Yes I know this story might seem similar to one of the fics out here (I think is called Prince Mononoke) but I have you know that I was thinking of writing this sometime ago since I found this website. Yes, I was surprised that someone else had used the idea. But I was not that sad because his story went in a whole different direction form the one I was thinking about. I decided to keep most of the movies characters including San, Ashitaka, the wolves and the boars. However some of the characters would be completely out of my own imagination. THIS STORY IS STILL ON WORK IN PROGRESS .A little warning to you young readers, I plan to include disturbing content in this story so be careful. I do realize there are spelling mistakes and I am trying to revise it. English is not my first language so bare with me. I will try to update as much as I can. I can hardly find time anymore but the most you can expect to wait will be about two weeks. But one thing you can be sure of is that I will finish the story :) , Enjoy!

Once upon a time there lived a tribe known as the Akuna Tribe. They were respected amongst the other ruling powers because of their traditions and their trained bowman. The Akuna's depended on trade to survive, mainly precious animal fur, meat and rare metals often found in their expansive cave system. The village sat at the highest point of an enormous mountain witch overlooked the great valleys and rivers the land held. The village was often under attack by foresters seeking to claim the resourceful land for their own purpose. Akuna's were always worshipers of the gods. They believed if the gods were happy they would have let them share the land. That soon came to an end when the chief met an untimely death by the point of a dagger, the killer was never found. The new chief was nothing like his brother. He was known as Kurnias. He was arrogant and did not respect or acknowledge the gods power over the land. He always sought to take the territory for himself.

Kurnia's had a beautiful daughter called San. She was a strong girl with a voice like silk. She had short red hair and her skin was white as milk. Her eyes were light green and one could easily find themselves lost in them. She was passionate and very kind to animals. Her cousin and best friend was called Ashitaka. Ashitaka was a strong, tall and brave boy with short dark hair and kind brown eyes. He was also one of the best Archers the tribe had to offer. He'd win every tournament the Chief would uphold and won many titles.

"San! Cried Ashitaka, can you help me out with this?" Ashitaka was doing one of his favorite pass times, feather hunting. Ashitaka prefers to make arrows himself with the feathers of the great eagle that sat majestically at the tallest point of a sloped rocky mountain that easily stood out amongst the sea of trees. "Come on how you expect me to reach the darn place if I don't have anyone to give me a lift." "You expect me to touch you? May I remind you were you have been crawling all day?" said San. "How about I give you a lift huh? After all I have been doing all the work around here while you have been talking all day long about how your dad is so mean to you blablabla" mocked Ashitaka. "Quite you! May I remind you who is the only idiot in all of Thir who does this kind of trash I mean for the love…" San's voice would have been silenced by Ashitaka.

He pointed to a nearby ledge that was close enough to the eagles nest and with enough effort he could get on it. "San I am going to have to ask you a favor". "What?". "Would you shut up already! I need your help to make that jump if not I can't compete in this year's tournament and I can't go through that okay?" yelled Ashitaka. "Huh San you there?" asked Ashitaka with nervousness. A loud smack would have been heard and it was loud enough to make nearby birds fly away, even the great eagle. Ashitaka would have been thrown to the ground feeling his face that it was bright red with the mark of a hand. "Are you mad woman? You almost smacked the living out of me." said Ashitaka . "That's what you get for being mean to me! I don't deserve this kind of treatment, humph" San would have now looked away from Ashitaka's face sitting down covering her face with her hands as tears began to hit the leafs on the soil. Ashitaka would have stood up looking at his feet for a great shame he felt. "Look I am sorry, can we at least go look for the bird. I think he went down to that lake probably to hide from us. Bet you can't make it down the hill faster than me huh?" said Ashitaka with a calming voice. San's attention now turned to Ashitaka with a look of curiosity. "Is that a challenge? You couldn't even get that oversized chicken faster than me even if I had pig strapped to my back!" implied San.

Ashitaka would have dusted himself off leafs and dirt. "Well I don't mean to be rude so I will even give you a head start, he'd chuckled, but even then…" His voice would have stopped as he saw San sprinting through the creek that led to the lake. Ashitaka soon followed behind, making second place. "What took you so long huh?" asked San. Ashitaka arrived exhausted. He went towards San were she was kneeling behind a bush that had a great view of the lake and would have fell on the floor taking heavy breaths with his arms wide open making a form of an angel. "Easy for you to say, I have been carrying my bow with me all this time. Besides you know what they say about girls. They are light on their feet but slow when it comes to…"

Ashitaka's words stopped as San kicked him in the ribs, making him gasp for air. "I wasn't going to say anything bad .I swear if you do that one more time…" Said Ashitaka. " Shhh, can't you see it. He is there by that pike." San pointed at the eagle as it sat in a massive looking spear tilting upwards towards the sky. It was stabbed on the ground, next to it on the shore of the lake were two empty canoes filled with fishing nets. "Let's get him, come on!" shouted Ashitaka. Ashitaka stopped as San held his right shoulder tightly as she stared at him with a worrying face. "Ashitaka I believe is not safe. She'd pointed at the giant rock which blocked the view of what it seemed like a camp site. See that white smoke ascending from behind the rock and the freshly caught fish?" Asked San. "Yeah, what does it mean?" said Ashitaka with a careless remark. San took a deep breath and said "I believe there might be Foresters out there, she pointed at the all the items she could spot, see that spear? It's not made by Akuna's and neither are those canoes. Their design is strange. We should get back to the village right now." Urged San.

Ashitaka's eyes open wide with determination. "You are joking right? I did not just race you and get slapped for nothing. I am not going back until I get those feathers" he yelled. "Ashitaka be quiet you want to get caught?" San said. "I bet you have no idea how hard is to track the darn thing in the first place…" Ashitaka continued. Both of them would have still been arguing when suddenly Ashitaka heard a twig brake not far from him. He suddenly hushed San with his finger and he'd look around the silent forest. Only hearing nothingness as if the forest itself took a long pause. The he said "We are not alone here…" The silence was broken as the great eagle gave a loud shriek making both of them to turn their attention towards the bird, then out of the stillness came a loud yell "Get them! Don't let them get away!"


	2. Chapter 2:Ambushed

In a blink of an eye San and Ashitaka were surrounded by strange looking men. 3 of them there were, all with a desperate look on their faces. Two of them had animal hides on them and their smell was much like any other. The archer had a ghillie suit on witch made him hard to spot in the dense woods. They were surrounded by 3 sides making escape impossible and the men had weapons. Two of them carrying swords and one of them had a long-bow that made Ashitaka bow look like a toy against it size. "What now?" asked San. "Just stay put and let me think of something" implied Ashitaka while he looked at the armed men. The tallest amongst them moved in with his sword in his hands. He then said "Well, well aren't you cubs a little far from your hill?". He then turned to San and looked at San from toe to head. "I like this one, how about you and me go to my tent after dark hmm?" he said while smiling.

Ashitaka then spoke out "If you touch even a piece of hair on her head I will personally kill you!". Then the man turned to Ashitaka and stared into his eyes. "You have something to say boy?, he then hit Ashitaka gut with the butt of his sword making fall to the ground holding his stomach, come on I can't hear you!". Then the man kept kicking him while he was in the ground barely able to stand while the other swordsman cheered him on. The archer would have been on a tall tree in a branch while he looked to the vicinity not caring what was happening down below. "Wait!, shouted San, leave him alone and I shall do as you wish". San's eyes would have begun to fill with tears until she could hold them no more. The man gave a smile and finally left Ashitaka to the floor giving him one last kick making him hit a nearby tree. "Come on now don't cry now sweet face, he grabbed San's chin while she was still crying, don't worry Ulrich will make all of this go away." He began laughing as he took off his hide and clothes. Suddenly the archer called out to Ulrich "Ulrich that's enough, may I remind you everything we find out in the forest belongs to Daisuke". Ulrich now turned to the archer and said "Even this lonesome runts! They are just merchandise to me". He went towards San to finish off what he started as he seem exited to do so. But an arrow would have landed just a few meters from him and San making fall back with fear while looking at the arrow with a surprised look. "Specially their kind." Claimed the archer.

Ulrich shook his head in acceptance. He yelled for the other man who was peeking Ashitaka with a stick to see if he was alive. "Hey Haruki, get your sorry arse over here right these instant". Haruki dropped the stick and ran as fast as he could towards him, leaving behind his sword that slide off from his scabbard. As the man ran off, Ashitaka noticed the sword and he rolled over it covering it with his body and quickly concealing it in his robe. The man stood in attention with his chest forward. "Take the rope and tied this two together and get them to the canoe." The man did as he said, he went towards Ashitaka and dragged him next to San. He then tied both their hands together and led them with his long cord towards a concealed canoe not far from where they were ambushed. The archer watched the whole thing up from his tree branch and later came down to the floor next to Ulrich giving him a jump scare. Ulrich and the archer followed close behind and eventually all of the men would be in the canoe with San and Ashitaka in the middle of the boat.

Ulrich and Haruki would be rowing the canoe, while the archer as always remained vigilant at the far end of the boat. They finally reached the other side of the great lake, they had all jumped off. Haruki grabbed his cord making them both follow like cattle. Ashitaka soon noticed that the eagle was gone. Instead two more ill-looking faces showed up from behind the rock. Both of them had robes on of different color and they wore bandanas covering their mouths. One of them picked up the spear form the ground holding it close by him as the prisoners passed by. The other just stared as he held his Heavy Axe witch could probably chop down even the biggest of oak trees. Once they got behind the enormous rock that blocked their view they saw tents and fire pits. There were many weapons racks filled with spears and swords lying about. They finally seem to have reached their destination leading them to an improvised wooden cabin. Ulrich knocked on the door lightly as if he was afraid of disturbing what was inside. "Boss, hello. Sorry to disturb you but we found some village dwellers out on our turf." Said Ulrich. There was silence for a brief moment. Finally a voice of thunder broke the silence. "Come in and let me see what bounty you have got." They opened the door, leading them into the cabin.

The cabin was very ordinary on the outside but inside was a different story. Around them, the walls were covered by heads of beasts and they were displayed with proudness as if the hunter was satisfied with his kill. On the far end of the cabin sat a figure in the dark. He had an old look on his face, but seemed very strong. He was wearing a pelt made from a white wolf and it had an odd pathed hole in the center of his hide, which indicates that were the poor animal was hit and died. His chin was covered with rice bits and in front of him was a table filled with bowls of food. On top of him a large wolf head was displayed so all who came in could see why he was the boss. He then said "Leave us, only Ulrich and the captives shall stay". The men nodded and led themselves out of the room. They all began to stare at each other as if waiting for something to happen. Then Ulrich said hastily "Boss we found these brats in your land. We should…" His voice was silenced as the man rose his palm of his left arm. Signaling him to stop silence himself, he then wiped the rice of his chin and said "I know who they are, they are important to our enemies and to us". San and Ashitaka stare blankly into his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Big Boss

Ulrich untied them both. The room became silent as Daisuke looked at their faces as if trying to read their minds. He stood up and said "You will be staying with us until we can sell you away, you will have to work for your food and of course if you earned to live another day. Try anything and you will be killed on the spot, he turned to Ashitaka grabbing his chin examining his face, Ulrich what happened to this poor boy? Ulrich began to get nervous sweating from his face and trying to dodge his look. Ulrich! Speak, don't look away from me!" Ulrich then said "Well they you see huh…, he began looking around trying to make up something for his sake, well they tried to run! Yes that's right, he ran and attacked the archer guy. Of course I was there to save him and gave him a beating he will never forget". He then gave a big smile as Daisuke glared at him. Ashitaka gave a small smile while his hair was covering his mangled face.

"Now, what is the one thing I always tell you to look out for?" asked the man as he raised his bushy eyebrow at Ulrich. "Well, he rubbed his chin, you always tell me not to damage any of the merchandise." Ulrich said. Daisuke then reached to his cane and pointed at Ashitaka and San "What are those Ulrich?". Ulrich then said hastily "Merchandise…". "Good, I see we understand each other. Or not". He then unhooked his cane from its cover and revealed not a cane but a massive Katana, the cover landed on San's hands. She looked surprised. Ulrich then kneel and pleaded "Oh please it won't happen again, I promise!". Daisuke then reach out his hand towards Ulrich and he gladly gave him his hand. He then brought him to eye level and smiled. Ulrich smiled back, but then Daisuke grip tighten making Ulrich squeal like a girl. He would kneel while trying to release his grasp. Daisuke got closer to his face and said in a deep tone "Now listen here, get out of my cabin and the minute I send this two out of here you are to get them a tent and a someone to treat this boys wounds, understand?".

"Yeah! Medic and tent yes of course", said Ulrich. Daisuke then sheathed his great katana. He pointed at the door and said "Go now and do as I have asked". Ulrich nodded and ran out the door shouting orders. The old man now sat as he did before, putting his cane close by him. "How old are you kids?" he asked. San and Ashitaka answered as one "We are 16 years old". Then he asked "What are you doing so far out in our territory?". Ashitaka then spoked out happily "Man you wouldn't believe what I was trying to hunt, Daisuke raised up his eyebrow, there was this big gigantic eagle I was trying to catch to take all his feathers so I could make winning arrows for the championship". Ashitaka's joy soon ended as he saw the old man overcome with rage. He shouted "That's my pet eagle you brat!,Ashitaka now opened his eyes wide open with a fearful look on his face, Oh wait you have been the one that has been stealing my poor birds feathers". "Well I didn't mean to…" Ashitaka managed to mumble out. The ringing of a bell ended the conversation making the two kids look around. "Ahha!, said the old man, speaking of the devil." He then stood up and went to a wooden wheel and began to turn it. The mechanism opened a small door high up in the wall while the kids watched in amazement. Through it came the eagle Ashitaka was after, it then flew around the cabin in circles making Ashitaka and San duck as the bird flew by finally resting in the forearm of Daisuke. He began to pet it as the kids stood back up. "Such a nice bird and to think you would want to rob him of his feathers, for shame boy…" claimed the old man.

San suddenly burst out "Who cares about your stupid bird? I was just following this failure of a warrior around making sure he didn't get himself killed!" Ashitaka then turned his head towards San and asked "What did you just called me?". "You heard me, you are a good for nothing warrior and don't even get me started on your marksman skills". They both got close enough to make their tip of their noses touch and would have continued to argue. Daisuke began to lose his nerves and said quietly "You like to argue? Well there is a nice door over there were you can go out and take your love problems somewhere else!" They both then stopped and realized how close they got to each other quickly separating turning themselves away. San then said "Oh please, me and this loser? Not in ten thousand lifetimes." Then Ashitaka replied "I rather sleep with a boar than look at her ugly mug any day, but if we are talking money I had be glad…" San then stood up and said "You want compensation huh? Then have a mouthful of this…" Ashitaka turned only to see San's foot inches away from his face. San dropped kicked Ashitaka making him fly across the room towards the door.

On the opposite side of the cabin the other men eavesdropped on their conversation. Amongst them was Ulrich with a bandaged hand listening closely behind the wooden door. One of the men asked "Well what are they saying?" and then another one "Is he going to kill them or what?". Then Ulrich turned with a smile and said "If only, if only…". Ulrich heard something that made him laugh and shouted "I hear screaming boys! Looks like we ought to have blood after all…". He stopped laughing as the noise grew louder and louder. The men jumped out of the way right at the moment when Ashitaka flew right through the door, taking Ulrich with him. Ashitaka was right on top of Ulrich like two ragdolls as they laid grunting. The other men rushed to see what was happening. Ulrich stood up and grabbed the battered Ashitaka by his neck elevating him from the floor. He asked him "Who told you could fly!?". Ashitaka replied "Is my mauler still there, I think she knocked it out." Ulrich became furious and shook him around "Answer my questions dam it!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Good, The Bad and Them

San's anger could be felt. She closed her fists intensively, she then looked up at the old man's face and said with a soft voice "I really hate him sometimes. He can be such a jerk and inconsiderate to the people that try to help him. Makes me wonder why I even try to change him." Daisuke stood up and walked towards a large a bird cage which looked in decent condition. He opened it and the bird followed right through, closing it himself with his beak. He then said "San, some people are just different. We must learn to coexist with others, if not there will never be peace." San then looked up in anger and yelled "Well answer me this, why do you attack our people? Why do you hold us captive? Why do you take things and never bring them back?". "Oh my dear, you are so naïve. No wonder that lad gets on your nerves so often. Yes I do attack and plunder things, but is for my own interest. So it might seem selfish to you, but unlike you I have orders to follow. Let's say like a master, yes. " He then walked over to San and instructed her to follow him outside.

He open the door, letting San step out first. He then called out to Ulrich to come over where he was. "Need anything sir?" asked Ulrich. "Did you did as I demanded?" he said. "Yes, we have made room for the prisoners and one of our own is taking care of the boy" he said. "Good" he patted Ulrich shoulder and said "Take the girl to her quarters and make sure they get something to eat". "Understood, come on child". San followed the man, she looked back and saw Daisuke greeting her, waving his hand in the hair with a big smile. She smiled back but did not believed in his intensions. She followed Ulrich to a nearby tent that was in between two giant pine trees. The tent was full of holes and the ropes holding it seemed weak and used. Not far from it, some of the bandits sat in the grass looking out their surroundings. They talked quietly and San could not make out if they were directed at her.

As they approached their tent, one of the foresters came out of it. He went over to a plate of water and cleaned his face. Ulrich went over to the man with San still following close behind. Ulrich then asked "Well, is he alright?". The forester dried his hands with his handkerchief and swept it against his forehead. "Well first of all I like to get something clear. I am not a doctor and second he is not in a bad condition but he might need a couple of days to heal." Said the man. He then led them towards the structure, he lift the leathery door that stood on their way revealing Ashitaka resting on a rag. "Well I will leave you two to it. I will summon you once dinner is ready." San stepped inside with guilt as she looked at the boy's state. The forester stopped and said "Oh wait almost forgot, he reached into his satchel taking out a tooth, you might need this or he might. He tossed the mauler to San. Ulrich closed the tent before giving one last look inside. The girl kneeled down next to Ashitaka and tried to wake him. " Ashitaka, she said quietly while stirring his body, dam it wake up." Ashitaka opened his eyes, he grunted as he forced himself up.

He stood up and gave himself a big stretch. "Look San I, he stuttered as he tried to untangle the words in his mouth, I just wanted to apologize for the way I have acted. He then reached his hand and landed it on San's shoulder. You are very special to me and I could never forgive myself if I ever did you any harm." "Apology accepted" San said with a blank face. "Here, have this to show that there are no hard feelings". Ashitaka turned and asked "What is it?". She threw him the tooth as it landed on his open palms. "Great now how am I supposed to chew now." Said Ashitaka and then cried over the tooth, San laughed as she lay on her side of the tent.

Sunset had approached as the sun hid himself from the land by descending behind the rocky cliffs that surrounded the valley. Shadows raced to take the spot of light. Inside the tent Ashitaka was fast asleep, he clutched his fist enveloping his tooth. San was wide awake, her mind was troubled by disturbing thoughts. Her mind never seemed to cease tormenting her, her eyes were wide open as she stared at the withered roof of their tent which was filled with many tiny holes on each side. She noticed the dim lights disappearing from the ground as they raced westwards. Voices would have been heard from the outside and not long before one of the men showed up. He lifted the opening and said "Food is ready, come get it before is gone." He went on his way. San went on to disturb Ashitaka deep sleep "Wake up, the food is ready". He raised from his rag and said "You had me on food".

They both exit their dwelling. "Oh wait almost forgot" said Ashitaka. He reached into his cloth taking out the stolen sword and went inside the tent carefully concealing it inside the rag. Ashitaka, being a gentleman, let San get out first. They followed the trail towards the lake were the foresters had already assembled. A foul stench filled the air as they got closer to the group. "Yuck, said San while as she flapped her hand close to her nose, we are eating that?". "What do you think they eat? Roasted rats or maggots?" said Ashitaka jokingly. "More like fermented worms!" said San. They both laughed together, but as soon as they got closer they realized what it was. As they laughed and got closer, Ashitaka stopped in his tracks stunned at the sight of the food. He then said mumbling "San…". "What?" she asked. He then grabbed her head and turn it facing the forester's meal. They opened their mouths wide open as they saw their feast.

The bandit's meal consisted of many exquisite dishes. Extending from pork to white rice. They were all gathered in a circle sitting in boulders as there were no chairs. They talked and ate, they didn't even notice San and Ashitaka staring at their banquet. "Huh excuse me there wonderful people, said San while smiling, were is our food?". "Sure little ones, can't have you starving on us" said Ulrich while the other men around him chuckled. Ulrich then stood up and went towards a separate but untouched cooking pot. He crouched grabbing two bowls and pouring in some porridge. He then handed them their food and said with a grin on his face "Enjoy!". By this time Daisuke came out of his dwelling and sat at a spot the men knew well to keep open for him. His wolf pelt was off, revealing white stringy hair. San and Ashitaka wandered around, with their bowls still in hand, looking for a place to sit.

Ashitaka then went towards the leader and asked reluctantly "Sir, huh we don't have anywhere to sit. Do any of you mind moving over for me and San?". Daisuke pointed towards a log not far from them. "Bring the log over here, you shall sit there". "If they can" one of the men commented, inciting laughter amongst the foresters. All but the archer talked, he seemed thoughtful and in a way friendly. "Come on San help me out with this" said Ashitaka. They both rolled the log towards the campfire and sat on it. They picked up the bowl of porridge and ate in silence. Their captors, however, were very talkative. They told stories, recited poems, and smirked jokes at each other. Ulrich was busy telling a tale of how he himself took on an entire tribe of wild boars. He didn't care that his mouth was full of rice as he spat out a couple of them as he talked. San said with disgust "Disgusting". Suddenly one of the rice bits from Ulrich's yapping mouth landed on San's nose, making her flap her hands in terror. She flicked it off and it landed on Ashitaka's forehead. He cleaned it off with his hand giving San an angry look. "If you excuse me I have to burry something" said the boy. "What?" asked San. Ashitaka, already by the shore of the lake, yelled out "My tooth!".

"Whoa, you did all that by yourself?" asked one of the foresters. "Yep, all me. Did I mention also I had a broken arm at the time." Ulrich gloated as the others commented on his brave deeds. The cheering was broken when San quickly said "Did you also mention you are a terrible cook?". She hoped Ulrich had not catch her words but he did. She tried to pretend she was still eating, hiding her mouth behind the bowl. Ulrich walked over to San, brushing one of the men aside. "What did you say to me little girl?". San then mumbled form behind her bowl. Ulrich was filled with rage and he then slapped the bowl of San's hands. San then stood up and faced Ulrich. The group was silent for they were eager to see how it concluded. Ulrich breathed heavily and his nostrils were getting bigger and bigger with each respite. "Are you going to say some…" Ulrich said but he was hushed by San with her finger. She then breathed in and burped at Ulrich face. San then grabbed his shirt and head butted him in his big nose.

Ulrich felt backwards holding his bloody nose. She then ran as fast as she could towards Ashitaka. "Get her! Someone get the bitch!" Ulrich shouted as he held his nose. As San ran towards Ashitaka one of the foresters stood on her path. He prepared his spear ready to cut the girl in half. Just before he swung his great spear, San glided away in between his open feet. His spear was stuck on the ground and he tried to pull it out. San then kicked in between his legs making the man grunt and she pushed him away. "Ashitaka!" San called out to him while she was sprinting. He looked over at San not making much of it, but when he looked at the horde of angry bandits he felled backwards astonished at the sight.

"We got to go now!" Cried San. "But am not done reciting my vowels… whoa…" Said Ashitaka but then San dragged him by his wrist. They both ran as fast as they could while the foresters shouted at them to stop. As San ran along the dark path towards the cliff they came from, she tripped over a root of a tree. Making both her and Ashitaka roll down a creek. They were soon surrounded by the bandits, all anxious to tear them apart. Ashitaka then said "San I have a plan. You run while I hold them back, no questions just go!" No answer came back. "Ohh, San where are you?" asked Ashitaka worried. "What I can't hear you?" yelled San as she already ran for the hills behind the bandit camp. Ashitaka raised his fist in the air and shouted "Damn you San! How dare you leave me like this". A loud smack came from behind the boy, he soon felled on his face unconscious. As he fell Daisuke was behind him with his cane in his hands. The archer rushed to the scene and drew an arrow and he aimed for San. He was stop as Daisuke lowered his bow with his hands. He stated "Don't worry about the girl, she is going the opposite way of Thir. She won't survive the night in those woods. Everyone listen up!, the foresters gathered around Daisuke as well as Ulrich still clutching his nose with one hand, I want you all to get some rest, if she is not back by day brake we will know for sure she perished in the forest. Get the boy tied up in his tent and Ulrich you look terrible". The men went back to their posts and they turned off the fire. They picked up Ashitaka's body and tied his hands as they threw him in his tent. Daisuke opened the door of his cabin but hesitated and instead gave a hard look at the surrounding woods, finally a loud howl came from within the darkness making him jump. He then smirked and said "That girl is surely dead…" he then closed the door of his cabin.


	5. Chapter 5: A night in the woods

The world was still and dark. San ran through the dense forest. However, she was not alone in the forest. The forest was well aware of its intruder and like a disease it must be dealt with. Deep inside the woods was a large cavern with an opening leading to the outside. It was dark as if light had never dared to step in. Dangerous things lived there. Beasts who protected the valley and despised humans, they were awaken by their animal brothers. Up high in the branches of the trees, The Apes were seen jumping from branch to branch. They were headed to warn their protectors of the intruder. One of the apes descended from the trees and approached the lair with haste. He then called out "I call upon The Wolf Clan, we require your aid!". There came nothing but stillness and silence form within the den. Soon the beasts approached the entrance, their eyes shined like gold coins in the darkness of their cave. Two wolves stepped out, letting the moonlight shine brightly off their white fur.

One of the wolves went towards the ape. "Why most you wake us every night?" said the wolf. The ape then said "I am sorry oh great one, but there is a human out there, again. It seems the human is running from something or someone". The wolf then growled and howl into the cavern. Then out came the giant wolf god called Moro. She stood in between her cubs as she decided the matter. The ape stood there eager to hear her judgement. She snarled and spoke calmly "My sons, go after the human but remain out of sight. I want you to follow it and find out what you can, we must be discreet the human might lead us to its nest and then we should find the source from where they come from". The wolves went on galloping through the woods towards their target, San. Moro then turned to the ape and said "I must ask you to refrain from making contact with the human. We don't know its intension and so we must be careful". The ape agreed and climbed up where he came from. The goddess went back to the dark cave and rested on the floor.

San dashed through the forest while tumbling on almost every root. She finally slowed down exhausted from the run. She went to a nearby tree stump and rested on it. She was full of bruises and cuts from falling on her way to the top of the hill. It was cold and the wind blew right through San. She still only had her blue dress she had worn from the moment she left the village. With every respire San took, a small white puff left her mouth. She was quivering as the air grew colder. She desperately rubbed her hands against her exposed legs, futile all it was. The wolves finally reached her location and looked upon her from an overlooking cliff. The male wolf said "Grrr, we came all this way for nothing! I was expecting a warrior not a human child". The female wolf said "Easy brother. Look at her, she is freezing to death. We don't have to get our fangs dirty for nothing, nature will take care of it". The male wolf said "I suppose, let's get back to mother and explain the situation". Right before their departure, the female wolf stopped and looked up in the trees. She then claimed "I know you're up there, come down little monkey". The ape from earlier came down from his nest and stated "I am an ape not a monkey". "I don't care what you are pipsqueak, see that human over there? Watch her closely and if she survives the night call us we will take care of her". The ape then smirked out "Like I have a choice". The wolves travelled back the way they came.

The ape gave a sigh and gazed at the poor girl. He told himself "Shouldn't be long now". He rested on some leaves he set making a makeshift pillow and closely watched her. San sat there in all her misery mumbling words. "Please forgive me Ashitaka, I shouldn't have left" she said. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours up in the mountain. The ape did all he could to pass the time, from counting stars to eating some fruits. He looked at the human once more who was still alive "Arggh, can you die already!" he called out. San's body was pale and she barely even moved anymore. San finally felled towards her right side. She spoke a few words out "I am sorry…". There she lay unconscious as the cold breeze made her hair dance in the air. The ape gladly said "My job here is done" He marched off, but he was stopped by strong winds that rattled the trees above. The wind was so strong that it drove San's motionless body over the ledge of the slopped hill.

The ape noticed San's predicament but told himself it was not his problem she was about to fall to her death. As San got nearer, the ape felt sympathy for her and went after her. He jumped off his rock and headed towards San. She rolled slowly down the ridge much like a barrel. Just before San fell victim to a horrible death, the ape grabbed a root from under the ledge as he held San's dress. They both dangled from side to side as the wind blew. The ape grunted as he tried to pull himself up. He put to work every muscle in his arm and managed pull him and San up. He breathed heavily as he rested on the soil. He stood and looked at the human with anger. "What did I just do? I saved the enemy… Wait maybe she is dead, better hide her and figure this whole mess later" he said. The ape hauled San over his shoulder and started walking curelessly.

The ape followed a path that led him deep within the forest. The moon was high up in the sky, full and bright. He asked himself "Were am I even supposed to hide this parasite. Maybe on a cave or perhaps just throw her body to the river so it will be someone else's problem. No, what am I thinking I should hide her on a little spot I know". He slid downhill with San on his shoulder and followed a path that led directly into a heavy undergrowth. He went in regardless of the dense forest as he pushed aside all that stood in front of him. The ape made out of the bushes covered with leaves and twigs and he wobbled to shake off the dirt. Not far from them was a small cavern just big enough to fit them both. He set San inside and sat next to her examining her closely. She was cold to the touch but she was still breathing as the puffs of white smoke escaped from her mouth. Her face was covered with dirt and twigs, close by her head in between two rocks stood a small but gorgeous daisy. It moved from side to side as the wind blew in the cave. San's feet were exposed to the moonlight.

The ape gently removed all the junk from San's face and gave a sigh. "She is beautiful, for a human" he said placidly. Right at the instant San opened her eyes slowly until their eyes meet. San surprised gave a loud scream as she saw the face of the ape. The ape felled back yelling and he ran out. San rose her head but failed to realize that the cave was much tighter. She hit her head against one of the rocks with such force that she went back to being unconscious. The ape concealed himself on behind a bush waiting for the human to come after him. There was no human, only silence. Out of curiosity, he went back to the cave. He peeked his head to look inside and saw San still laying on the ground. He approached her with caution, he stopped before getting closer to her face. He reached for a pebble and threw at San's face. He then ran for cover once more, no response came from the girl.

"She is not well, I should go out and look for some food" he said to himself. The ape went out of the cave and climbed one of the great trees, disappearing at the very top. San woke up just as soon as the ape left, she felt light headed from the cold and hunger. She looked around and asked herself "Were am I? How long have I been out, wait a minute that monkey. He must have kidnapped me while I was asleep, when I get my hands on him!". She crawled her way through the cave and out the entrance. As soon as she exited the cave the cold winds got to her and she quickly retreated into the den while mumbling "Cold, cold so cold" .She sighed while grasping her stomach "I should wait for him to come back and eat him!". She sat with her legs crossed while waiting impatiently for the ape. She tapped her fingers on the ground as she stared at the entrance closely. She began to fall asleep, her weary eyes could barely stay open as the time went by. She soon leaned against the wall falling asleep. Something caught her eyes though, a white shadowy figure moving about in the entrance. It was blurry as she couldn't even get her eyes open. It was soon joined by more strange white ghosts, they started moving closer to San. San became aware of the situation and snapped back to life. She gasped and said quietly "Kodama... I can't believe my eyes, those this mean I am safe?". The kodama gave her a gesture to follow them, San once more crawled out of the cave following her new found friends.

She followed the ghostly spirits down a path that only seemed to lead her deeper in the woods. She remained close behind the spirits. They were all so jumpy and full of joy as they led San down the path. The Kodama jumped with happiness and piggy back each other making San smile. The spirits went in through a bush that concealed the view, they signaled her to follow and follow she did. She pushed the plants out of her way and came through. She looked around the seemingly endless fence of trees that surrounded her. She spotted the Kodama who were all standing on top of a weird lump. She came closer to the odd figure, the smell of decaying flesh haunted the air. She covered her nose with her forearm as she moved in, when San got close enough she gasped at what she had found. The remains of mule lay mutilated in the ground. Its body was almost torn in half by what it seemed like a massive bite mark. Its master was not far, he leaned against a tree headless. His legs were gone and his right hand still held a knife. San moved in closer to them, she found that the mule was carrying sacks of oats. She tried to open them but they were sealed tightly by rope and she was far too weak to open them. San hesitatingly went towards the dead man's hand and loosen his grip of the weapon. She then said "You won't be needing that anymore, rest in peace." She proceeded towards the sack and slit the string that held the top, making the oats fall all over the floor like a wave. She kneeled down and ate like a hungry savage.

The sun once again came out of its sleep and rose from its hiding. Shadows raced back to where they came. The sun rays shine through the leaves off the trees disturbing San's meal. She then stood and wiped the oats off her mouth. She said to herself "I must go, its time". She turned to the spirits and bowed to them and kept the knife with her. San noticed rattling up in the trees, it was the ape he was heading back to the cave. Without thinking San ran back the way she came leaving behind the Kodama and the gruesome scene.


	6. Chapter 6: Only for us

She ran as fast as she could to the cave, when she finally got there she took cover behind a wall. The ape stepped inside the cave, he looked around finding no one. He held a with his arms piles of fruit, he then called out "Human! Are you there?". San tiptoed close to the apes back and jumped on top of him. She lay on him and brought her knife close to the ape's cheek. She said "I want to you to get me out of this forest now!". "Easy there friend, I saved you! Look is not that simple, The Wolf Clan would notice us even before we leave" he stated. She got off him and lend him a hand, which he refused. He dusted himself off and said "Well there goes the fruits, anyways if you want to leave the woods alive you are going to be in need of my help". "What's stopping you? Don't trust me?" San asked. The ape replied "Well that and I need a little incentive". "What do I look like to you? I don't have anything on me" San said. The ape responded with a grin "I am sure we can work something out, deal?". The ape raised his hand towards San. She shake his hands while stating "Deal".

They both exited the cave and walked downhill, the ape led the way. As they moved, San felt an urge to know the animal's name. "Excuse me Mr. Monkey, but I have been wondering what name do you go by?" The ape responded "I am an ape child, and I don't have a name if you were wondering. Only important creatures get a name around these parts". She looked down for a brief moment and then back "Would you like a name?" she asked. The ape stopped so did San, the wind blew the leaves all around them. He turned and yelled "Would I! I never had anyone ever think I deserved a name, he blushed, well what you got in mind?". She sat and pated a spot next to her so the ape would sit there. "How about Ling?". He refused. "Hioshi?". "Come on think outside the box, I thought you guys were smart not simpletons". San stared out the valley thinking, she turned and asked "Sen?". An ecstatic look on the apes face made San grin. "I love it! Sen the protector of the forest, Sen the handsome ape". They continued their journey down the mountain while Sen kept repeating his name out of happiness.

Little did they know they were being followed. Back up in the hill, the cave that has been San's hideout was being investigated by the wolves. They sniffed every corner and its surroundings. "I got their scent, the male wolf said as he smelled the air with his pinkish nose, they are heading down the mountain". "Let's get mother to come with us, this might be our chance to purge the humans away from our lands". The wolves ran deep in the forest back to their den, soon Moro led her cubs onwards. It didn't took them long before reaching a stalking point where they found the human and Sen on the move. "Traitor!, the female wolf snarled, when i get him he is going to wish he was dead". "We should kill them before they get away, now is our moment!" the male wolf responded. Moro watched them closely as they moved farther downhill. "Easy son, the fool is leading us to her master. We will watch closely and when the time is right we will attack" Moro said. "Now we wait" said the god, the wolves huddle against their mother to wait. The Kodama joined them on their vigilance as they were curious as to where the girl was heading.

They finally reached the outskirts of the camp, she could see the figures moving about but Ashitaka was nowhere to be found. "Alright, this is as far as I go. I hope I will see you again someday" Sen said. "Don't worry, I will try to visit these parts when I can. Goodbye" San said waving as she walked towards the camp, Sen waved back and left. She peeked her face through the bushes and studied her surroundings. It was empty, the camp was desolate. The fire was on and there were tools lying about, but not a soul to be seen. She came out of the bushes confused as to where everyone had went. On the corner of her was a figure stalking her through the bushes. She quickly turned and saw a Kodama. It revealed itself out of the plants and walked towards San. San sighed and went forward to greet her friend. Suddenly a sound of thunder broke the moment and cloud of dust enveloped the spirit. San was thrown back by the force of the blast as the smoke faded away it revealed a small crater had been formed right were the Kodama had stood. She scanned her surroundings with anger, finally setting her sights upon the source. It was Daisuke, he held a strange weapon with its point made of iron and the rest made of wood. Its head smoked like a match, its smell was repulsive. "We finally got the little runt, now maybe they won't find us…" he smirked as he reloaded his gun. "You didn't have to kill him, you monster" San said as she held the ashes of the ground. "Come now child we have much to discuss" said the man.

San nodded and followed him giving one last look back at her fallen friend. They walked to the side of the cabin were she was pulled by one of the foresters covering her mouth. The whole population was in the very same spot, even Ashitaka. They all looked agitated and disturbed. "Do you think they saw it?" asked Ulrich. "Unlikely, they are either asleep or just about to…attack us" responded Daisuke. San removed the grip of them man and called out "What is going on? Why are you all acting like this!". "Silence girl, can't you see we are being watched? said one of the bandits, only to be agitated by distant howl's. Daisuke added while he cleaned the muzzle of his weapon "I never taught they will find us so fast, perhaps they sensed us or maybe… they followed you". "No, I only befriended an ape and the Kodamas". All around her the men gasped and whispered amongst each other. "You witch! You are allied with the animals, obviously she led them here so they could feast on us!" Ulrich stated. "You are wrong! San will never make friends with those beasts, they only wish to kill mankind" Ashitaka called out. "I think is best we give them what they want, said Daisuke he signaled the young swordsman to take San, meat!". The young warrior took San away by her waist as she tried to free herself. "San!, Ashitaka rushed to Daisuke and begged, please sir don't do this to her". Daisuke grinned and crouched facing Ashitaka's face "Now, now I have already made up my mind. Is for the best boy you will see". "Wait, you don't understand" Ashitaka tried to reason with the man but he was quickly apprehended by one of the foresters because Daisuke snapped his fingers commanding him to do so.

San was dragged by the young man towards the nearby bushes. He stopped as he heard rattling form within and turned towards Daisuke "Hey boss are you sure this is safe for me?". "Don't worry you are fine, he turned and covered his face speaking to the other men, if he dies his stuff is going to me". The men gave him a thumbs up and he continued with his task. He got closer and out came the silvery beast. The god stood there and growled at them, it was soon joined by two smaller wolves. Both San and the swordsman stood there motionless, frozen with fear. Ashitaka noticed something up in the trees, a tense figure with a readied bow. It was the archer and by the looks of it he was being commanded by Daisuke's fingers. Ulrich emerged from the crowd and said "Sir, the archer is ready". "Good, tell him to wait for my signal. He is to fire upon the god, headshot if he will be so kind". Ulrich nodded and climbed the archer's tree. "Finally the wolf god's head will finally be mines!" Daisuke said to himself.

Ashitaka realized Daisuke's trickery and called out to San "San, run is a trap!". He was quickly hushed by the bandit, but San caught the message. She swiftly moved behind her oppressor and twisted his right arm backwards, dislocating it. She gave him a push with her foot and he grunted forward towards the animals. He trembled as he got up slowly reaching for his sword in his scabbard, but it was not there. The mother wolf howled and one of her cubs attacked the man, he was soon on the ground nothing more than mangled flesh. San made a run towards Ashitaka, Moro's second wolf cub disappeared behind the cabin. Daisuke called for the archer to attack, the archer let loose his arrow on the beast only hitting it on its chest not killing it. Daisuke infuriated, went forward with his gun and aimed for the beast. He was interrupted by pebbles hitting him on his head, it was the second wolf. The creature was on the roof of the house, readying for its attack. It pounced on the crowd and headed towards Daisuke. It jumped on him, but he was able to stop the attack by blocking it with the long stick of his weapon. The snout of the beast only kept back by the long handle. "Help me you idiots!" Daisuke demanded, the men rushed to his aid. San, amongst all the chaos, managed to slip by towards Ashitaka. He was still guarded by the forester, San approached the man and asked "Please let him go, leave before they get you as well". The man agreed and threw Ashitaka at her feet, making his escape with the others. San pulled Ashitaka to his feet and asked "Are you ok?". "Yeah I am fine, but I ain't leaving until I get my bow and that sword" Ashitaka responded". "Now is not the best time for souvenirs" San replied. "I don't care, let's go to the cabin first".

They slipped by the battle as the foresters held themselves against the crafty wolves. Daisuke and two other bandits stood their ground from the beasts, Moro was on the far side spectating the whole thing. San and Ashitaka got inside, he went forward to the chest and looted it. He reclaimed his bow and a few of his arrows, "You are getting anything? Come on he has some pretty neat stuff in here" Ashitaka said. "I am not a thief" responded San, "He left his wolf pelt here" said the boy. San rushed over shoving him aside, she picked it up and tied it around her waist. Ashitaka's pleasure was disturbed by a shriek form Daisuke's eagle, "Come on little fellow, I just want to be friends" Ashitaka smirked while he opened the small gate of the jail, but the eagle was not cooperative. As soon as he opened the door the eagle made a run for it, but he was caught by Ashitaka as he grabbed its legs. It stirred Ashitaka around the cabin, knocking off all the heads of the animals. "What can I do?" asked San, "Hit it! Be creative argh…". She reached for Ashitaka's bow and smacked it on the poor bird's head, it soon felled to the floor dead. Ashitaka began ravaging the bird from its brown feathers. "Retreat! To the canoes, let's go!" came a cry from the outside. "We have to go, Ashitaka said as he put everything he liked on his pouch, if they leave with the canoes we will be stuck here with those dogs". "Wait, maybe they don't want to hurt us. Perhaps they are only after these foresters" explained San. "Yeah not taking that chance, if you want you can stay here and be wolf food but I am out of here!" replied Ashitaka.


	7. Chapter 7: Wolves and hope

Ashitaka and San rushed out the door only to see the foresters on full retreat while a wolf followed closely. Ulrich and the archer were still up in their tree, the archer fired his arrows at the beasts missing them by a few inches. "Do you even know how to aim?" asked Ulrich, the archer did not pay any mind to him and kept firing his projectiles. Not far from their position, The Ape tribe closed in on them from their branches. The archer noticed this and turned his attention to them, he let his arrows fly at the poor things. One of them never making it to a branch, for his chest was hit by an arrow and he soon fell to his demise. Despite the archer's actions, the apes got in the platform were the men were. They charged at them with their makeshift weapons such as clubs, sharpened sticks and stone axes. They all rushed at the archer but he shifted away and drew his sword, he made quick work of them. Their numbers were no match for the archer's skill, they either plunged to the floor beneath or meet a fast death. Ulrich was attacked by all sides, they jumped all over his body doing as much damage as they could. Soon, they became too much for Ulrich to handle and collapsed on his face as they gathered on him. The archer came over to the rescue knocking down the apes, they soon retreated into the safety of their trees.

Ulrich positioned himself like a ball covering his head, the archer lend him a hand which he shoved away stating that he had everything under control. Down on the ground was one of the wolves trying to climb the tree, it failed as it was too big for it. "Ha! Stay down there were you belong, shouted Ulrich, we are safe up here right?". His attention turned as the archer pointed his finger towards the lake, the other bandits were already in the boats preparing for departure. "Hey, come back for us! How are we going to get down there fast enough?". The archer patted his shoulder and pointed to the water below which was one jump away. "You are insane! I can't swim…" he was quickly kicked off the platform and plummeted down to the water, the archer followed behind. Ulrich struggled to stay afloat, the archer, once again, saved him and dragged him to a nearby canoe. "Grab everything you can! You and you, go to my cabin and get my equipment" Daisuke ordered. The two men jumped off their boat and ran towards their master's cabin. "Hey, called out a fellow forester, go secure the supplies I will take care of our master's things!". The other man nodded and split away from his companion towards the tent area. He hauled over the log by the campfire bringing down the soup pot with him. The bandit grabbed a large sack and filled it with rice and other ill gained goods. He threw the rope over a high branch like thread on a needle, he pulled on the cord elevating the heavy sack from the ground high enough and tied it to a pole.

San and Ashitaka prepared for his mate's arrival. The man charged at them with his spear, Ashitaka pushed San out of the way letting the man miss them her by mere seconds. He recovered and swinged his spear at Ashitaka making him fall back, the boy crawled backwards as the bandit miss every stroke on him. San jumped on the back of the man holding him tightly. "Get off me or you will be sorry!" cried the man. "Hold him still! I am coming" yelled Ashitaka, they boy rushed at the man and with all his strength he punched the forester across his face. He felled on his back with San still behind him. "Get these guy off me" cried San while making weird motions with her hands. Ashitaka threw off the unconscious man off her and helped San up. "We can't waste any more time, we have to go…" explained Ashitaka but was interrupted by the bandit coming back to life. "Arghh, that was lucky off you. Too bad I am going to have to tear you into tiny pieces…Oh god!" said the man but was surprised from what approached from behind. "Going somewhere you pests?" asked the female wolf, both her and her brother stood there glaring down at their soon to be meal. The bandit ran away screaming but San and Ashitaka stood there still as a rock.

"What do we do now?" asked San, "Just hang in there I have a plan" replied Ashitaka. "What is it?" she asked, "You will know what to do when the time comes" he said. They both held hands as the pair of white wolves closed in growling. "Who of you should I devour next, I am giving you a choice…hahah…" taunted the male wolf. Ashitaka stepped up willingly, San looked away as he approached the beasts. "Brave one I admire that. Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye…" said the male wolf. Whack! Resounded the forest with the sound of Ashitaka's bow breaking upon contact with the male wolf's head. "Be quiet! Don't you know dogs don't talk you giant sack of flees" shouted Ashitaka. The giant wolf flustered his giant head about, Ashitaka hauled his split bow over his back. "That was not very nice boy, now prepare to perish!". Both of the wolves charged at Ashitaka with great speed but went by harmlessly as he shifted away. "Run San! Go to the tents and I will meet you there" he shouted. San did as told and sprinted towards the tent site were the other forester awaited her arrival. "Come on, that's it come closer you brat" said the bandit. San rushed at him full speed with her dagger in hand. He held his axe in hand steadily waiting for his chance to attack.

San jumped over the man as he swung his axe at her, she landed right behind the forester and stood there. "Nice, but speed will not save you…" said the man, he swiftly turned and attacked the girl once more. He failed to land a blow at her and thus ended up jabbing his axe deep in the dirt. San took her chance and stabbed the bandit on his shoulder making him fall to his knees grunting. The girl then kneed the man on his jaw knocking him out, blood started to pour from the unconscious forester but San did not mind for she was focused on Ashitaka. Ashitaka ran in circles around the whole encampment while the wolves chased close behind. "San, grab the axe and wait for them to come under that bag!" cried Ashitaka as he led the pair of beasts towards her. San pulled the axe out of the ground and sprinted towards the cord that held the supplies. She held the weapon high up in the air and called out to Ashitaka "I am ready!". Ashitaka rushed over to the site barely able to dodge the wolf's leaps as they flew by with every attempt to catch him. The moment he passed San, she cut the rope with all her might letting the heavy sack fall on both of them. "Nice one, now back to the matter of getting out. Come on lets go get a boat" Ashitaka said. San yanked the knife off the man's shoulder cleaning it on Ashitaka clothing. The bandit suddenly awoke and shoved the kids out of his path. He grabbed his axe and ran towards his mates.

They rushed to a nearby canoe and started to row their way to the opposite end of the lake. The axeman called out to his master as he pointed to the kids making their escape. "Those kids have caused enough trouble, Daisuke said while clenching his fist, I want their heads. Row you worms, after them!". "But sir, they will most likely run back to their village and we are exhausted perhaps we can forget the brats? You just have to accept they got away" asked the axeman while Ulrich tended to his wounds. The place became quiet as the foresters awaited their leader's judgement. The sound of the retrieval of a sword out of its sheath shocked the crowd. Soon the axeman's head slipped away from its place falling on the lake. Ulrich's face was covered with droplets of blood and he moved backwards. "Anymore objections? I don't need to remind you what will happen if we return to Master Jigo empty handed, even after our loss in this place we must at least bring him their heads" said Daisuke, they all agreed and rowed after the escapees. Ulrich pushed the lifeless corpse of the man overboard to the ground as they left. Not a moment too soon the pile of junk that lay on the wolves erupted and form it charged the angry duo of beasts. "Go! Go! Go!" commanded Ulrich, the wolves help themselves to the body of the man until the water around them ran red with blood.

"Oh lord, they will get us!" the forester said. "Calm down man, we are fine from here" replied Ulrich. The wolves snarled with their bloody snouts and jumped in the water after the men. "Doggy paddle! We are doomed, keep rowing man!" shouted Ulrich. Daisuke and his bandits closed in on San and Ashitaka, the old man stood up with his strange firearm in hand and aimed at them. "Hey I think he is trying something" said San, suddenly Ashitaka called out to her "San, get down!". Ashitaka shoved San down to the floor of the canoe, Daisuke fired his weapon almost taking San's head off instead crashing against the water. "Damn, just stay still!" yelled Daisuke, he reached into his pouch grabbing another iron ball to feed it to his gun. He fired again creating a hole in their canoe and water then poured in like blood form a cut. "We are sinking!" said Ashitaka as he tried to throw the water out with his palms. "We are sitting targets here, we have to swim ashore or we will die" replied San. Ashitaka agreed and they both escaped their doomed vessel, Daisuke fired at them once more only to miss by a few inches. Ashitaka called out to San, he made a gesture to go under the surface of the water. They soon both went under as the projectiles went harmlessly by, Daisuke cursed them and commanded to his men "Double time it! We can't let them make it pass the forest".

The wolves got closer to Ulrich's canoe were him and the archer were. "Dump everything, we have to be faster" cried Ulrich. He desperately threw out all the loot stored on the canoe but it was not enough the animals were in hot pursuit. The archer grabbed his bow and sprinted towards Ulrich. "Huh, what?" the archer jumped on Ulrich's already bend nose and propelled himself to the shore. "Hey, don't leave me like this!" called out Ulrich. The beasts got close enough to the canoe and they began banging their heads against it making tilt around until finally it rolled over with Ulrich. Ulrich managed to make it to the shore but instead of following his comrades he sneaked out of the area abandoning his mates. "I am out of this place, no way my paycheck covers getting eaten by wolves" snickered Ulrich as he fled. San and Ashitaka made it ashore as well with Daisuke close behind, they ran in to the woods with only one goal...to escape.

Daisuke and the spearmen gave chase to them, the archer climbed a large tree overlooking the forest and he'd found them. He drew his arrow once more and took a deep breath, he released his arrow. It whistled as it traveled towards San and hit her on her right leg. It pierced her leg making blood flow down her wound to her ankle, she collapsed on the floor as she could no longer walk. "San!, Ashitaka raced to her side, can you make it?". "My leg, I can't walk. He still out there…Go get help I will stay" she grunted. Another arrow flashed by hitting a tree, Ashitaka heaved San over his shoulder to cover. "Look away, this might hurt" Ashitaka broke part of the shaft of the arrow with the arrow head still inside. The boy then tore a piece off cloth from his sleeve and used it wrap San's bleeding wound. "We are going to make it, don't give up. Can you smell that? Is the bakery from town and soon we will be there having a fresh handful" reassured Ashitaka. The bandits got nearer and nearer, steadily approaching them.


	8. Chapter 8: The Blue Crystal

Ashitaka studied his surroundings, he made a mental note of the hostiles. The spearman was far away stabbing bushes to see if he could hit anything. Daisuke reloaded his iron weapon, but he was on guard trying to spot the slightest movement in the woods. However, as much as he tried he could not spot the archer and thus made him very nervous.

"Ashitaka, San said, are they gone?". "No, they are still ever getting closer, we can't stay here come on" Ashitaka replied. He carried San on his shoulders silently moving away towards a deep undergrowth. He laid San to rest and checked her wound. The cloth was red and could no longer hold back the bleeding as blood still poured down her limb. "I can't seem to ignore the pain…" San said lowly. "Hey, hang in there. We can make it, you are stronger than me I know it. If anyone has to make it… is you" reassured Ashitaka. She agreed, San noticed tears running down his face as he tended to her wound. She felt something she could not explain, she was confused as to what great lengths this boy would go to save her.

The trees rattled above them and a figure swiftly descended behind Ashitaka's back. Ashitaka stood there motionless while he tried to figure out his next move. San threw her knife at Ashitaka, he catch it and he went on to attack the man. It was the archer and he looked determined to end them. Ashitaka lurched his knife at all directions but it was in vane as all of his strikes passed harmlessly by the archer. The man dodged one of his attack and elbowed him on his stomach and kicked him away to the ground. Ashitaka struggled to stand, he stood firmly once again ready to charge one more time. He yelled as he rushed at his target, the man shifted away bringing him down once more by the use of his bow to trip him. The archer approached him, as he got closer Ashitaka sprang back up and swung at him with his fist knocking away the cloth covering his mouth. The man grunted backwards but he did not suffer much pain but he was more worried that his bandana came off revealing an unpleasant disfigurement of his face.

His cheeks were withered to the point where one could see his teeth and tongue. The rest was just meat and skin holding the jaw all together. "It's called Leprosy, said Daisuke as he entered the scene, a horrible disease it is… The world hates lepers, which is why he is with me". The archer picked up his bandana quickly wearing it, he then made way for his approaching master. As Ashitaka stood his pouch unfastened itself letting all the ransacked items fall to the ground. However, only one of this items caught everyone's eyes. A shiny transparent blue crystal impacted the ground as it tilted form side to side, Ashitaka went on to grab it and admired its beauty. "Put that down boy, yelled Daisuke, don't make me ask again!". The archer moved in towards San and held her in front of him, he drew his sword and threatened to slit San's throat.

Ashitaka gave in to their demands and tossed it towards their feet. "Ah, yes…" Daisuke walked towards the crystal ready to claim it but he halted as the crystal came to life. The crystal glowed brightly as it twitched in the floor, "Sir look!" said the spearmen. He pointed at San, her eyes were glowing a brightly as so did the crystal. The crystal jerked its way towards San's location, Daisuke stepped on the glowing rock chuckling. His foot trembled and he was thrown away by the moving rock, the foresters and Ashitaka could not believe their eyes. The archer held tightly San refusing to let go, the gem reach her foot but the man refused to give in. San turned her head and looked at him with her empty stare, the archer showed no emotion and still held his grip. Suddenly, the archers hand's quivered and from it erupted plants and more plants. The archer let go to nurse his hands, San walked over to the crystal and seize it. San eye's returned to normal and she then collapsed on her back still holding the glowing gem.

"She won't let go sir… arghh" said the spearman as he tried to release her grip from the crystal. "I have little time for this, those wolves might get here any moment. Cut her hand off…" commanded Daisuke. The spearman obeyed and headed towards San, "No wait!" shouted Ashitaka. The archer got up and aimed his bow at the boy, his hands were scarred and most of the flesh was overtaken with grass. The spearman swinged his spear at her hand, Ashitaka looked away from the place. Preeminently, the glowing gem sparkled to life just before the blade impacted San's hand. It pushed the spearman backwards with its force and made the world around them come to life with movement. The men gasped at the sight of twinkling crystal as it burst rays of energy in all directions. "Get down!" cried out Daisuke, the spearman flung himself to cover so did Ashitaka but the archer was not as fortunate. One of the bolts of light bypass his head and he soon keeled over to his death.

The energy bolts shrilled their way in all directions. Out of the woods came the Kodama's to join in, suddenly their heads began to shake oddly making a rattling sound. Soon the noise from their shaking heads filled the air around them, at this time the wolves approached the site and saw the rays projecting themselves from above the trees and decided to head that way. Ashitaka braved himself to go near San, he crawled as close as he could to the girl ignoring the fact that the gem was spitting out deadly bolts of energy all over the place. "His after my crystal, go get him!" shouted Daisuke. "But sir, there are some demonic things happening out there… Perhaps we should wait until it is over?" he said smiling. "I don't care… Now go!" he demanded. The forester agreed but before he could get out from cover something was shaking the very earth in which they stood. "What is that? Whoaa…" asked the man. The soil beneath them came to life, plants grew slowly out of the ground. Their roots entangled themselves around their legs not letting them move.

Ashitaka shook San's body trying to wake her up, but she was still as a rock. San was out cold but in her mind it was a very different story. She visioned herself running from something, a dark figure crept behind her. She ran in some kind of dense forest, no one was around except her and the thing that hunted her. She was barefoot and had only her blue dress on, although she ran like never before… The woods never seemed to stop, she was sprinting through a strange place without an end. Out of nowhere, a shard of light appeared in her path and enveloped her whole body. "San! San!" her thoughts echoed. She then came back to life in the real world and Ashitaka was by her side holding her hand. "Ashitaka…" she said while a tear ran down her cheek. The gems glow died out and Ashitaka, hesitating to touch at first, grabbed it. He put everything he had on his sack and piggybacked San out of there. As they left, the kodama's faded away and the plants holding the bandits to the earth dried out and released them. "Come on, they can't be far ahead" Daisuke said and his mate followed. The wolves rushed through the bushes and ran after the escaping humans.

They made their way through the woods trying to evade their man eating chasers. Not far from them was Ulrich by a small pond, he was soaking his face to refresh from the obvious running he had done. "Pheww, I think I am far enough…" he said to himself. "Make way!" cried out Daisuke. Both he and the spearman walked all over him to make their escape. "Boss?" he asked. "Look out below!" cried out Ashitaka. He came down from a small knoll and landed on his face, making his head sink beneath the water. "You will pay for that you hear!" he shouted. He heard trotting in the distance, the wolves were headed his way to eat him. He dusted himself off and ran off in the direction were the others went. He ran so fast he passed the bandits and Ashitaka being first in the run. They had to pass a V- shape tree which stood in their path. Ashitaka found it difficult to because of San, then the bandits joined him. "Hurry the wolves are coming!" cried out the spearman. Ashitaka made it through as so did Daisuke but when the other forester made his way through the tree he was stopped because one of the wolves held on by one of his legs.

The bandit stabbed his spear on the ground keeping him from falling into their jaws. He reached out his other hand to his master and called out "Master don't leave me! Help me!". Daisuke rushed over and said "I no longer need your services, goodbye…". He kicked the man towards the hungry beasts and ran off with his spear. He was leaped on by the wolves which made a quick snack of him. Ashitaka made it to a dead end, their path was blocked by a landslide too steppe to climb easily. There was no other way except to go climb it or turn back, and that wasn't an option. Ulrich was on the spot already and he tried to climb it but always kept falling on his back side but not giving up for he was more afraid of the wolves than of his leader. He ensconced San by a tilted rock that had a comfortable shape, San was still breathing but not yet fully awake.

Daisuke showed up from the woods ready to kill. Ulrich noticed this and immediately stopped his actions to greet his commander. He smiled at him but Daisuke looked at him grimly and brushed him aside. "I believe you have something that belongs to me? I would recommend handing it over right now and you might still see another day" said Daisuke menacingly. Ashitaka then blocked San from Daisuke and said "Don't lay a finger on her you hear!". "Hardly a fight, I think you might be a little over your head boy. But if you insist I could end your life here and now." Daisuke chuckled. The man went up to Ulrich, Ulrich protected himself because he thought his master was going to punish him for his actions, and tossed him the spear he had kept with him. Ulrich looked at it and decided not to ask what had happened to its previous owner. "Kill him…" Daisuke commanded and he obeyed.

Ulrich aimed his spear and charged at the boy with a mighty cry. The point of the spear barely missed the boy's chest as he threw himself out of the way. Ashitaka was concerned as to how he could best a stronger and much taller opponent with a mere knife. Ulrich tried once more, he swayed his spear from side to side hoping to kill him. Ashitaka doge the attacks as much as he could but he was running out of energy in which to use. He rolled in between his open legs and stumbling backwards to his feet. He devised a plan quickly and taunted him to attack, "Hey Ulrich! If you are these bad at fighting I am surprised the wolves haven't eaten you already! The only thing worst looking than your fighting stance is that ugly bent nose of yours, ha!" .Ulrich thrusted his spear into his belly but he slipped by him and landed strange attacks with his shank, not of them did any damage. All of them seemed to be aimed at his lower torso but he was not hit by not a single one. "Ha! Empty words those were, not even one of your slashes touched me seems like someone is too desperate…" he remarked jokingly. He was too busy wallowing in his laughter that he didn't noticed his trousers sliding away from its place. "Hey did it just get a little windy in here…" asked Ulrich with his usual clueless expression. He looked down at his legs and saw the revealing of his fundoshi. He covered his pelvis with his two hands, letting his spear fall in the process, and his face got bright red with embarrassment. Ashitaka moved in to Ulrich and grinned, he then grabbed his shoulders and long kneed him on his stomach. He collapse backwards like a great tree. "That's for showing off…" said Ashitaka.


	9. Chapter 9: Bye Bye Forest

Ulrich got back up with an ignominious act, Daisuke shoved him violently to the side and moved in to Ashitaka. They meet face to face, they were both about the same height but Daisuke seemed way more physically fit than Ashitaka, all Ashitaka had was his wits and devotion to escape. "I respect your stubbornness… But I am taking that crystal and if you stand in my way I…" Daisuke said but he was hushed by Ashitaka intrusive comment. "Hold up, by the looks of it this crystal seems very valuable and rare. Is also powerful and judging by your actions you don't deserve such power. You will only use it to feed your selfish desires… I mean look what you did to your men, you put them in the line of danger and not as much cared about their safety. Point is I am keeping it and I am leaving with San".

Daisuke burst out a scornful laugh barely able to hold it in. "I am all they have! They are nothing without me, you see I took them in when they had nothing. That sorry lump over there was barely suited to hold a job. The archer, a sorry case, I aided him… He was abandoned and left to rot in the streets until I gave him a hand. The three others were part of the Emperor's Army, on one of their long and bloody campaigns they stole from the supply carts simply because they just didn't get more than a mouthful and so were sentenced to the hang. I rescued them, how could you think yourself any better!". "That doesn't give you the right to treat them as your meat shields. You hide behind a so called 'noble cause' and yet you lead them into a life of crime and murder. Now everything is crumbling right on top of you and you just want to take your anger on us. Let us go and you could come with us, come on everyone needs a second chance. What do you say?" . Ahsitaka went on to give him his hand as a sing of gratitude, he looked at it but his evil heart filled him with anger and he went on to attack the kid.

He lashed his Katana in every direction and Ashitaka tried to run from it. In the split of second, Ashitaka tripped on a small mound of dirt and fell backwards. The man took the chance and unleashed his katana on the boy. Ashitaka desperately tried blocking it with San's dagger but it was knocked away followed by him. His wrist was twisted by the contact of the blades and could not make use of it. "Now you meet your end…". As Daisuke attacked the boy his katana was flung away by a mysterious arrow, the people from Thir had come to help. They all had bows, the pride of the village, and had on their traditional village clothing on suggesting they just heard the battle. The town folk aimed their bows at a tree stump that was on the landslide, they let lose an arrow with a rope attached to it and the thing stuck itself to the stump and the men cried out for them to follow the line.

Ashitaka moved to San and carried her once more on his back. Just before he went up the rope he turned to the foresters and stated "There is still a chance for you up there, don't let your selfishness get in the way of your life". Suddenly Ulrich sprung up back to life and said "Actually I think that idea sounds reasonable and kind, I am going for it". "Don't even dare…" shouted Daisuke and like a dog Ulrich went back to his side. Ashitaka went upwards to the safety of his village people when one of them cried out "Wolves!". Everyone's attention turned towards the woods. Out of it came the white beasts, rushing towards Ulrich and his master. Ashitaka saw this and began climbing for his life, Ulrich ran away first. Surprisingly, he dashed right through the landslide until he reached its heights, he was then apprehended by the villager's. Something was wrong with Daisuke, he seemed lost in his own head as if the truth had exploded right on his face and his mind began to break down. Daisuke soon fled as well with the wolves ever closer, he made his way to the rope and climbed up with his good hand.

He climbed so fast he got to where Ashitaka and San were, Ashitaka having to carry San over his shoulders was not helping him get up the landslide fast enough. The wolves were driven back thanks to the aid of the villagers, but the others were yet to get to safety. "Hey Ashitaka, you seem tired. Let me help you out" said Daisuke as he climbed behind him. He grabbed San's foot and tried to pull her away from Ashitaka. "Stop! You are mad!" yelled Ashitaka. "Come on now, we can make it if you listen to me. Drop the dead weight!" Daisuke said cryptically, he then took out his shank and began to cut away the rope which held him on. "Don't worry I will save us" he said. "Clear your mind Daisuke, you don't know what you are doing!" Ashitaka cried out, he held tightly to the rope with one hand and reached his other hand towards Daisuke and asked him to take it. But it was too late, he had already slit his part of the rope and plummeted down into the thick bushes until the sight of his body was lost.

Ashitaka finally managed to get up the landslide where he was greeted by furious faces. "Were were you? You had us worried sick! Wait until Kurnias finds out about this…" the crowd squabbled at Ashitaka bringing up different arguments or faults. He put San down gently and said "San has been wounded, she needs help". They sent for a stretcher were San was laid on later, the folks decided that it was best to bring her to the wise lady. Two men and Ashitaka followed a small road made of gravel with San, the rest went back to Thir to fetch the leader. The road led them to the spinney were it cut right through the woods and it was known to be safe from forest monsters. Each side of the stretcher was held by one of the villagers and Ashitaka followed behind them looking at the ground all the time which he felt a deep guilt for what had happened to the girl. Her hand hanged from side to side while the bed was in movement and she was still breathing and sometimes she will speak incomprehensible at the sky. They finally reached the end of the road, a carved path went up a hill were a shack stood. The villagers and Ashitaka followed it until they reached the door, one of the men knocked on it a couple of times until an elderly woman peeked through as she opened it slowly.

She is the head of all the spiritual rituals that occur on Thir. The Wise Lady is the very first person the villagers turn to for trouble or advice. Time has taken its toll on the woman therefore needs someone to assist her on long walks, when she shows up to the village she is usually carried by an assistant. The Wise Woman was known for her abilities to tell the future by using a set of ceremonial stones she kept. She is respectful to the gods of the forest, which is something Kurnias ignored. Kurnias has had his quarrels in the past with her, mainly concerning the fact that he despised whenever she showed up to 'his' village ,as he proclaimed it to be, because he knew she came to announce visions of spirits or gods. Kurnias saw this foolish and a distraction from farming or other tasks of the village, as he said many times that the gods were obsolete and that they were a superstition of the wicked. He once sought to drive her away from the valley by accusing her of being a demon and that she practiced witchery, such accusations were proven false and the whole thing was dropped.

She directed the men to put San on a long table inside. She clapped her hands and called on her assistant "Amber! I need you down here for a moment". Down from upstairs approached Amber. Amber was about the same age as San and she has a close relation with both San and Ashitaka as they all grew up together. She has brown hair with a single red bow pigtail and brown eyes. She wears a purple kimono with a red lining and is seen most of the time with her straw hat. Amber is an antisocial shy girl, she accustomed herself to name calling and the mockery of the other young villagers. The bullying didn't stop her from showing how hard she worked, she mainly went out into the orchards to pick out the harvest of apples and berries. One day she just stopped showing up for playtime with her two best friends and instead preferred helping out The Wise Woman on her free time.

"Amber give me some light here please" the old lady asked of her while she prepared the table with tools and bandages. Amber lighted all the candles surrounding the table and she awaited further instructions. The old woman placed her hand on San's forehead and closed her eyes. She asked for Amber to take off San's clothing and to leave her naked. Ashitaka entered the scene just as they disrobed San and asked if he could be of any assistance while blushing. "Boy, you thought. Now leave I will send for you later when your friend is better" The Wise Woman said. Ashitaka was unwillingly escorted out by Amber with a brief goodbye. "We must cleanse her from this strange force I feel then we would worry about the arrowhead, get ready my child… Hand me those potions by the shelf" she said.

The men had already gone off to the village only Ashitaka was left outside alone with his thoughts. He couldn't hide the urge to examine that rare crystal that caused San to act so strange like. He tossed it in the air a couple of times admiring the shine it gave every time the sun hit it, he played with his mind about what he had gone through. He asked himself three questions, what became of Daisuke? Will the wolves ever return? But the main one was always if San's father was going to allow him to ever see San again. He has his history with mere death encounters with San being part of them. From Clift accidents to wild creature encounters, but San was always by his side all the way. But this time there were bandits involved who could have easily killed them. Or the giant wolves who almost ate them. It was too much for him, he decided to head back to Thir because sunset was minutes away and he hated the dark. He walked the lonely road back to his village and without a doubt he knew that the moment he showed up in the town, a lion was waiting for him.

Behind Thir, a giant mountain commanded the valley. Kurnias had ordered to mine the rock for its precious minerals that the people from the west were so eager to get their hands on. But little did they know an ancient evil was looked away deep in the mountain and was eagerly waiting for its chance to shine. "Master… I sense is time for your slumber to end". "Ahhh… Has it been two hundred years already, the figure took in a deep breath, I sense that the time is right. So much hatred out in my world, for me to take!" the two figures spoke to one another ending with an evil laughter among the two.


End file.
